


O in protein and donut

by SoWrapYourArmsAroundMe



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoWrapYourArmsAroundMe/pseuds/SoWrapYourArmsAroundMe
Summary: Sakura and Hina making protein drink and feelings (maybe?)
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura
Kudos: 8





	O in protein and donut

Sakura walked toward Hina as she noticed that she's been staring down for a while "What's wrong, Hina? " Hina who've been focused making protein drink, look up to Sakura "I messed up the protein drink, it tasted awful so I'm trying to fix it! " Sakura glance at the prorein drink and decide to have a taste "Wha-! Sakura, don't! It taste horrible..! "Hina gasped and Sakura chuckle softly "Well, I can't agree for that. How about we make new one? "Hina furrows her brows "But aren't protein out of stock? "

Sakura take out something from her pocket, it was protein "Don't worry bout that, I always got stock ready" Hina smile widely "Then let's make protein drinks! "Sakura heart skipped a beat as she quickly turn around to hide her blush, walking to get the cups nearby. Hina was heating the kettle as she return to Sakura after. 

"First we have to pour it into the cup" Sakura know that, although it sound childish but that's what cute about Hina, Sakura follows what she say and pours the protein powder into the cup. "You're doing good, Sakura! "Hina praised and Sakura smile it off "Thank you, Hina. Now next step will be? " even though being instructed for something she know of, but if it's Hina, she wouldnt mind going along with the flow

"Next we need to pour boiling water! "Hina walks toward the boiling kettle and turn off the gas and decide to touch it without hesitation "Ow! "Hina hissed and Sakura quickly walks toward her "Hina! Are you okay?! "Hina nods a little "Y-Yeah im okay, it just a burn" Sakura shake her head lightly and drags Hina to sink "Sakura I'm fine" Sakura turns on the tap "You're not, Hina. We need to treat your burn" as she gently caress Hina hand to let the running water touch her hand

Hina hissed in pain, her skin stings, Sakura stays there for several minutes. As she turn off the tap, she take out the spare bandage and wrap Hina hand with it. 

"That should be enough" Sakura let go of her hand and Hina felt a little empty "I'm sorry "she apologized, looking down "What are you sorry of? "Sakura looks at Hina "I didn't think twice before touching the kettle" Sakura smile a little and pat Hina 'Don't be sorry, we all could be a little clumsy sometimes" Hina wipe her tears and smile brightly "You're right! "

Sakura walks toward the kettle as Hina follows after her, pouring the hot water into the cup "T-Then next, we have to shake it! "Hina stretch out her hands as she reaching the cup, Sakura stopped her "I'll do it" Hina looks at her "Eh? Will you be alright, Sakura? " Sakura smiles "Absolutely"

Sakura began to shake the cups in both of her hands and Hina smiles brightly as she do some shaking dance beside Sakura "Shake! Shake! Shake! "Sakura chuckled, this is quite childish. Hina giggled and oh it sound sweetly heavenly to Sakura ears, she stops shaking as she felt her heart beating fast just by watching Hina bouncing. 

"Then, finish! Protein Drinks are ready to serve! "Hina claps "Thank you Sakura, you're the best! "Sakura felt her cheeks flushing as she smile off the praise 'Your welcome" as she put the cups on the table, Hina grab one and look up to Sakura "As a present, you'll get the drinks, Sakura! "Hina grins and Sakura heart are melting "Thank you for your kindness, Hina" as she pat Hina, ruffling her hair and smiles. 

Hina eyes sparkle with feeling, this feeling, her heart are also beating fast. 

"Sakura... "

"Heh... You're cute, Hina. I can't help it"

Hina cheek reddening as she stood straight, heart pounding and her knees felt like it gonna drop.

**Author's Note:**

> We need more SakuHina >:0


End file.
